


you are in love.

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, There's Really No Plot to This, its just a fluffy drabble, they love each other tho, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fluffy drabble about the different ways they tell each other they love each other.based on the song 'you are in love' by taylor swift





	you are in love.

Brooke and Vanessa love each other, desperately so. They both had their own ways of showing how much the other means to them.

Vanessa’s sometimes not good with words, but she wears her heart on her sleeve so it’s easy for her to use her words. She uses her words to tell Brooke she loves her whenever she can. Brooke envies her for being able to speak so freely about her feelings.

Brooke’s different. She loves Vanessa, she really does. She’s a bit more well spoken than Vanessa but she guesses it’s from years of having to pick and choose her words very carefully. She couldn’t make it big in the ballet world if she was running around yelling and swearing like a truck driver. The relentless world of ballet would never let that slide, and she’d get nowhere. Even though those years of Brooke’s life are long over, she’s still choosy with her words. So, she chooses actions to prove her love for Vanessa. She spoils Vanessa relentlessly, bringing her treats and new things all the time. When Vanessa tells her she can’t buy her love, she tries other things too. The way she stroke’s Vanessa’s cheek when she cries is so tender it’s like shouting  _ ‘I love you’  _ at the top of her lungs. It’s in the way she holds Vanessa, it’s in the way she smiles when Vanessa comes home, it’s in the way she rubs her thumb against the top of Vanessa’s hand when they hold hands. She does every little thing with the intention of letting Vanessa know that she loves her more than anything. 

Brooke likes to think she’s made her intentions clear, but sometimes she isn’t so clear and Vanessa wonders if the love is one-sided. Vanessa knows for sure that she loves Brooke more than anything. She can feel it everywhere, radiating off of her skin, in the silence, in the dark, she knows wholeheartedly that she’s in love with Brooke Lynn Hytes. 

One night Vanessa’s awake flipping through a book with Brooke snoring softly next to her. It’s late and Brooke has to be at work early the next morning, so Vanessa tries to soothe her gently when she begins to stir. Her soothing turns out not to be helpful as Brooke is now propped up on her elbow, squinting in the dim light Vanessa has on. She’s staring at Vanessa so intently, it’s rendered Vanessa speechless, which is a little hard to do. 

“I-uh,” Brooke starts, then pauses. She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to speak.

“Vanessa, you’re my best friend,” she says sincerely. Vanessa has no time to say anything before Brooke’s snoring softly again. 

But Vanessa knew what it was, Brooke’s in love.

  
  



End file.
